custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Ambush on the Rock Tribe Outpost
The Ambush on the Rock Tribe Outpost was a surprise attack launched on a small Rock Tribe outpost during the Core War. History Preparations At some stage during the war, the Rock Tribe began compressing the Fire Tribe's territory by conquering the fortresses on the outskirts of their territories. Fearing he would be placed in a position where he could not claim the Energized Protodermis, the Element Lord of Fire sent a battalion of warriors led by Flardrek on a mission into the mountains of the Skrall homeland. The plan was for Flardrek to capture several strategic Rock Tribe strongholds and outposts, therefore forcing a majority of the Rock Tribe's forces dominating the Fire Tribe's fortresses to retreat to their own territory to give aid. This would allow the Fire army to reclaim there land with little problems. Battle Flardrek first mission was to ambush a small Rock army outpost. Though small, it was assured that the outpost would be a start for the Fire Tribe's plan. Unknown to Flardrek, the Element Lord of Rock had recently assigned a patrol of Skrall warriors to the outpost in order to assist it's inhabitants in defending it against wild creatures. After several days of navigating their way through the region, Flardrek and his allies arrived at the outpost just after sunset. After adorning several Agori scouts in Rock Agori armor, Flardrek sent them into the fortress, under the cover that they had been sent by Tuma to assist the Skrall in building better defenses. After learning all the weak and strong points of the outpost, the Agori returned to Flardrek's campsite and supplied him with the information. Flardrek and his troops then emerged from their hiding spots and attacked from all sides. Though they outnumbered Rock army's forces, the Skrall still put up a surprisingly well-organized defense, though began losing their ground when the Fire Tribe gained a foothold. During the battle, Flardrek fought the leader of the Skrall forces, an elite warrior named Tervok. The following battle was pitched and very close, with Flardrek's skill matching Tervok's power and strength, though in the end, neither won. When Flardrek began gaining an edge in the battle, Tervok was forced to break off from their fight and order his remaining troops into retreat. Aftermath Due to the Fire Tribe's growing success in the Skrall's dominion, the Rock army was forced to leave the Fire Tribe's lands in order to attend to the matter in their own territory. Whilst the Fire Tribe did reclaim their bases, Flardrek and his remaining soldiers were forced to evacuate the Black Spike Mountains due to the efforts of the Skrall. Flardrek and Tervok also developed a strong grudge against each other as a result of the battle, as both blamed each other for the deaths of their warriors. Trivia *This page is "shared" by users Chicken Bond and Toa Hydros, as the battle takes place in both members' respective storylines. Appearances *''Tales of Tervok'' *''Journeys of Darkness'' (Mentioned Only) Category:Events